


Friendly Bonding

by AntisocialFlutePlayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, but not really, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialFlutePlayer/pseuds/AntisocialFlutePlayer
Summary: One-Shot***In which Sai doesn’t know much about sex.





	Friendly Bonding

"Sakura-chan."

 

The pink haired woman turned towards the emotionally stunted monochrome of a member from her team. He was standing next to her, under the tree in the warm summer day with a huge fake smile on his pale face.

 

"Oh, hey Sai. What can I help you with?"

He stood quiet with a blank face until eventually he sat next to her and stared at her face for a long while. Her face morphed into one of confusion and concern.

 

"Ne, Sai. Is something wrong?"

 

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He did this for a while until he finally spoke.

 

"Sakura-chan, the other day I passed by your apartment and I heard some loud noises, but mostly you screaming. I went to go check to see if you were alright, thankfully you left your door unlocked, so I went in."

 

Sakura's face held the same confused look as she listened to Sai.

 

"Well, the noises were coming mostly from your bedroom, with you yelling and groaning and a deeper voice grunting, so I figured you were getting attacked. I silently made my way to your room and I was quite surprised to see that it was you and Sasuke wrestling on your bed."

 

Sakura felt her whole face flush with embarrassment as she realized what he was talking about. Wrestling, yes.

 

"Now, I know that wasn't the first time that's happened. This same situation has happened with Naruto-kun a while back. When I asked him about it, he said it was friendly bonding. After the other's day incident, I asked Sasuke, and he said the same thing. So I was coming by to ask if perhaps we could do some of the 'bonding'. Although, I really can't see how it's considered as bonding. Well, actually, from the way Sasuke's body was buried deep in yo-"

 

*BAM*

 

"Heyyyy, Sai! Wake up!"

 

The raven haired man blinked open his dark eyes, with one being in intense pain, to see a pair of irritated blue ones in front of him.

 

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun. Sasuke."

 

"Cut the crap, Sai! What did you tell Sakura-chan that made her so upset?! She practically ripped my ears off and stomped on my head!"

 

"She ruined my living room and the majority of my walls. Baka.”

 

Sai sat up and rubbed his bruised head as he smiled a fake smile.

 

"I was just trying to initiate a friendly bond."


End file.
